The ability to detect and monitor occupants in a space, such as a room or building, enables planning and controlling home or building systems for better space utilization, to minimize energy use, for security systems and more.
Computer vision is sometimes used to analyze an imaged space and to detect occupants in the space. One or more cameras are usually employed to monitor a space or area. Typically, 3D cameras or 3D models of people are used to detect segmented bodies or blobs which may represent occupants in the imaged space and to analyze the space. In a multi camera setup, where several cameras are used to cover an area too large for a single camera, overlapping fields of view of the plurality of cameras causes ambiguity leading to inefficient and inaccurate analysis of the monitored space. This, and the need to use special (usually sophisticated) cameras and/or complex or heavy computation in order to reconstruct the imaged space to find positions of objects in the space, may be one of the impediments to wide-spread implementation of occupant monitoring systems in living and work spaces.